


some mario AU idk

by Gay_hamster



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hamster/pseuds/Gay_hamster
Summary: makoto and byakuya attempt to save the princess and fail.





	1. Chapter 1

Alrighty so makoto was hecking tired of going to the wroNG CASTLE TRYING TO SAVE THE PRINCESS. Togami just was to obsessed with getting coins. “I thought you were rich!” makoto said. “I still want more coins” togami said while grabbing more coins. “Well then why dont you buy us a hecking map so we can stop getting lost!” makoto yelled. “Collect you own coins” togami said. Makoto just squinted his eyes and walked away, running into a toad chihiro. “Hey lil guy” he said petting his head. “I have a map if you need one” he squeaked out while taking a map out of his hat. “Oh, thanks!” he said taking the map. Then when he looked at it he realized the castle was half way across the map. Great he thought as he started walking. “Lets go togami!” he shouted back. “Spaghetti” he said in response as makoto walked away shaking his head in disappointment.

About 3 hours later of walking and the sound of coins being collected, they reached the castle. “Hecking finally!” he shouted running up to the castle, before being stopped when he heard someone say “wa” and he stopped. “Was wrong?” togami asked collecting another coin. “I heard someone…” he said looking around. “Who cares we gotta save the princess!” he said running up to the gates. As soon as he got there he saw leon and hiro pop up out of nowhere. “wA” screamed hiro. “Youve said that over 100 times today, StOP!” leon yelled. Hiro made a small wa noise under his breath. “Anyways, sorry but we cant let you past these gates!” he said laughing. “Why not we just wanna save the princess?” togami said picking up one of the coins he dropped. Leon looked at all the coins he collected and chuckled. “We’ll let you through, on one condition..” leon said. “Umm bowser said no matter what don’t let them in” hiro said worried. “Its not like bowser is gonna let them get the princess anyways” leon said. “If you give us all the coins you have collected, we will let you through the gates and into bowsers castle!” leon said pointing at the coins. “N-NO WAY” togami said holding the coins closeer. “cmon please, your already rich” makoto said. “I swear im gonna steal all of your coins when we get home!” togami said slowly handing the coins over. “C-can i say bye?” togami aksed. “Ummm sure” leon said. Togami then started to whisper goodbye to the coins while wiping away tears. 

After togami was done the crying and leon and hiro had left, they went into the castle. It was big and had alot of stain glass and there was a huge throne right under the staircase with red carpet leading up to it. There was mondo sitting on the throne with taka on his lap. “Sooo you finally came? How many times did you get lost hehe?” he asked smugly. “Only 4 times this time!” togami yelled. “Oh hi guys!” taka yelled happily waving down at them. “Wh-why are you so happy!?” makoto yelled back up. “Hes surprisingly nice, mondos just always lonely!” taka said, kissing mondos cheek. Makoto and togami just stared in confusion. “Wait, wHAT” togami finally yelled. “Cmon hes really sweet, maybe if you guys gave him a chance you would realize that!” taka yelled again. “I-im not that bad” mondo said as he looked away awkwardly. “Shh dont listen to them” taka said hugging mondo.

“You cant fall in love with him, hes the villian!” makoto yelled. “Well to bad” taka said. “nono i just lost my coins so we could save you! We are not leaving without you!” togami said climbimg up the throne. He grabbed taka hand and tried to get him to come down, he refused of course. “Please princesss we went through alot of trouble” makoto said. “No i wanna stay here!” he said slapping away togamis hand. Togami fell off the throne and landed on his back and screamed “spaghetti”. As togami got up he said, “maybe if you tell him-” he got cut of by makoto shushing him. “Tell me what?” taka asked. “Nothing!” makoto yelled. Taka got off the throne and walked twoards makoto and said, “tell. Me” makoto started to sweat and blush as he tried to spit out what he was trying to say. “I- umm...i-i..” makoto kept studdering. “Shhhh i read your diary i know” taka said shushing makoto. “H-how do you even know where it is?!” makoto yelled. “Togami and i read it together, he says you don’t hide it well enough” taka said calmly. Makoto just blushed more and wiped the sweat off his head. “Sorry makoto i just dont love you, you’ll always be my freind though!” taka said kissing his forehead. “FREINDZONED” togami yelled. 

Taka walked back up to mondos throne as he sat back down with mondo as makoto felt his heart die. “Theres other people makoto, not just taka” togami said getting up and comforting makoto. “We all lost something today” togami said wiping a tear. “Hey can you guys leave” mondo said. “Fine, but your floor is comfortable” togami said walking away with makoto. “Thanks….?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones weird

After makoto had been friendzoned while they where walking home togami was trying to comfort him. “Cmon makoto, its only one princess. Besides theres aoi-” before togami could finish makoto screamed “GAY” and togami shut up right away. The rest of the walk was silent as togami robbed a chihiro for a few coins and makoto cried behind a tree for 5 minutes. 

When they finally got home, makoto immediately went to his room to burn his diary. But he found that his room was a mess (not the way he left it). He looked around and tried to find his diary. He looked everywhere but couldn't find it. “TOGAMI WTH” he yelled as togami walked in. “what, i did nothing!” he said. “WHERE IS MY DIARY!??!?” he screamed searching more. “Relax, maybe you just left it somewhere-” togami said. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S IN THAT BOOK!?” he screamed grabbing togami's shoulders and shaking him. “Do i wanna know…?” togami asked. “I HAD SO MANY LOVE LETTERS IN THAT BOOK, IF ANYONE FINDS IT THEY’LL KNOW I WROTE IT! AAAAAAH!” he screamed looking more. “Well we just gotta find out who ruined your room, they probably took it.” togami said. “I bet it was leon and the other guy!” makoto said. “Soooo let's just find them” togami said counting his coins.   
With leon and hiro  
“What do we do with it?” hiro asked looking at the diary they stole from makoto's room. “We read it dummy!” leon said opening the book. He read it closely to his face so hiro couldn't see. “Oh my god…” he said when he was done with the first page. “What is it!?” hiro asked trying to grab the book. “THIS IS GOLD!” leon yelled skimming through the pages. “WHAT HAPPENed?!” hiro yelled. “Makoto is obsessed with the princess! Huehuehue this is good ransom!” he said. “Huehuehue yeaah” hiro said looking at the pages. “hOW’D HE GET A PICTURE!?” leon asked looking at a page with a picture of the princess. “Hes cute tbh-” hiro said looking at the picture. “Shut it” leon said closing the book. He got up and yelled, “WE NEED TO SHOW THE PRINCESS THIS!”  
Makoto headed to where leon and hiro usually were. Outside aois kingdom behind a tree. Sure enough he found them. “GIMME THE BOOK” makoto screamed. “MAKE ME! HAHH” leon screamed shoving the book in his pants. “C'MON DUDE WHAT THE HECK!?” togami screamed turning his head away. “If ya want it come and get it makoto!” he said. “eW nO” makoto yelled. “What do even need it for?” togami asked. “Were gonna show it to everyone!” leon said with hiro laughing in the background. “WAIT N O” makoto yelled. Leon noticed chihiro in the background, sitting in the flower field with a flower crown on. “HEY CHIHIRO!” leon yelled. Chihiro perked up and walked over to leon. “Take this to bowser” leon said giving chihiro the book. Chihiro noded and sprinted away towards bowser's castle. “DAMMIT!!” makoto screamed falling down and crying. Leon just laughed as chihiro ran away.  
At bowser's castle  
Taka was looking out at the view out of the window when he noticed chihiro. “U-umm mondo, there's a toad here!” taka yelled down to mondo on his throne. “Hmm that's weird, barely anyone comes around here, let alone a toad” he said opening the gates letting the little toad come in. “h-hello!” the toad said. “Why are you here?” taka came down the stairs and saw the little toad and said, “aWW SO CUTE!” he yelled going and hugging the little toad. “Cute?” mondo asked looking down at the toad. The toad looked back up and squeaked because of the harsh look mondo gave. The toad buried his head in the princess’s shoulder and hugged him tighter. “Why are you here little guy?” taka asked. “Book!” chihiro said grabbing the book out of his hat. Taka took the book out of his hands and looked at it. “O-oh my... this book…” taka said. “What is it?” mondo asked. “M-makoto's diary...i only ever read the first few pages…” he said skimming through the book. “Let me see it” mondo said. Taka handed him the book and he started to read a few pages. “holY SHIT” he yelled. “Makoto weird” said chihiro. “H-he's really love sick!” taka said taking back the book. “As long as he loves you, and your mine, i wont tolerate it!” mondo yelled.  
Back to makoto and togami  
After makoto had traveled to bowser's kingdom hoping he wasn't too late. But when the gates were open he saw mondo holding the book smirking. “FUCK” he screamed throwing his hat on the ground. “Taka is mine got it” he said picking makoto up by his shirt. “OOOOOH” togami yelled petting chihiro. “Fight!” chihiro yelled. After togami and chihiro where chanting ‘fight over and over again, but they stopped when taka yelled, “GUYS STOP PLEASE!” he walked over to makoto and pushed him away from mondo. “Makoto your my friend but i just don't love you! What you wrote flattered me but i love mondo. Im sorry.” he said kissing makoto's cheek and patting his head. “I get it but i just can't get over you this quick..” makoto said. “So no fight?” togami asked. “Nope” makoto said. “daMMIT” togami yelled, chihiro squeaking in fear from the yelling. “aw you scared him!” taka said walking over to hug chihiro. The little chihiro wiped a tear as the princess hugged him. “Look, i'll give you 1 minute to leave-” mondo started but makoto was already walking away. Togami got up and said “i expect a fight when i see you again” as he ran up to makoto.   
“You good bro?” togami asked. “Yeah i guess, i mean there will be others…” makoto said sighing. “You have me-” “NO INCESTTTTT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof no inces t ples

**Author's Note:**

> rip togamis money


End file.
